Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
*Cara Simon, Tones de grasias per tu organiza de parolos de me glisa dision.! : 1-como tu fa esta, par programa o un pos un usante "*", tedios! 2- alga parolas es duplida ? 3- la fa de un lingua prende multe de fatiga e tempo, ma plasente multe, e nesesa multe pu labora per fini! Myaleee *No problem! Me ia fa la taxe en min ce un minuto, en fato. Me ia copia tu testo de me surfador a un otra programa de edita, en cual me pote ajunta fasil un prefisa (la stela, en esta caso) ante cada linia. Me ia sutrae ance alga linias vacua cual me ia persepi. E me ia recopia la testo a la vici. Si alga parolas es duplida, me no es culpable. Per esemplo, "ala" apare a du veses – ia es tal en la testo orijinal cual tu ia ajunta. Simon *pardon , la culpa es a la editor! Pf, ce es tu surfador e tu editor? *Me surfador es Firefox. Me usa comun du editadores; un es TED Notepad, e la otra ia es scriveda par me mesma – multe potios, ma difisil per aprende! Ambos es capas de prefisa linias. Simon *En conlang, me pone glisa testo, alga resta como un masa , no linias! Aida me. **Car tu es un programor, tu comprende natural como pajes de HTML condui: los iniora la finis de linia, e tu nesesa tape codigos spesial – per esemplo ‹p› o ‹br› – cuando tu vole comensa un linia nova. La plu de vicis condui simil, incluinte esta vici. Serta, ta es bon si la vici ta respeta la finis de linia cual tu tape, ma el fa esta sola si tu ensirca la testo entre ‹poem›...‹/poem›. An tal, si tu tape du finis de linia (e donce lasa un linia vacua), la vici comensa un paragraf nova. Simon **A... Me persepi subita ce tu ia scrive "en conlang", donce asi e asi, si? Ma Conlang es ance un vici de Wikia, donce el opera en la mesma modo como la vici de lfn. En esta paje, tu ia inclui spasios a la comensa de cada linia, e acel es un comanda per mostra la testo en leteras de largia fisada (comun usada per mostra parte de la codigo de un programa). En la otra paje, tu ia copia la paje de Glisa en la vici de lfn – ma tu no ia copia la codigo de la paje: tu ia copia la testo en se forma final presentada! Per esta razona, el conteni aora referes bizara a "Edit", e multe titulos vacuida ( , per esemplo). Tu nesesa clica la boton "Edit" en esta vici, e copia la codigo de la paje a la otra vici. Simon * Recorda ce me es ja programor. pf envia a me tu editador como attachment, con se codigo de fonte( tro multe demanda,no ? :-)) Myaleee **Regretable, me no pote fa acel, car el es un produida de la compania per cual me labora. Plu, el es plen de funsiones strana cual ta ave no sensa estra la contesto en cual me programa. Simon * me usa ted , el es eselente,me vole ce tu dise a me la stepas par cual tu pone la linias, me no ia trova la funsion,pf! Me usa comun notepad++, el apri multe documentos a mesma tempo, e recorda los a ves seguente! **Me ia presa Ctrl+A per eleje la testo intera. (Acel es un corti per "Edit > Select All" en la menu.) Alora me ia presa Ctrl+Alt+Q (= Tools > Lines > Quote/Indent). En la fenetra peti cual ia apare, me ia tape un stela e un spasio, e me ia eleje "non-empty lines only". E pos completi acel comanda, me ia presa denova Ctrl+A, e alora Ctrl+Shift+V (= Tools > Lines > Remove Empty) per sutrae la linias vacua. Fasil! Simon **Aora me ia sutrae ance la linias duplida, par Ctrl+Alt+X (= Tools > Lines > Unique). Simon ---- * Me vide ce nos gramatica dise ce nomes de festas ave un letera major, ma "natal" e "pascual" ave leteras minor en la disionario. E "pan pascual" debe es "pan de pPascual", me crede. Simon **me oblida esta regula. posable es plu bon si festas no ave leteras major? **Me acorda – leteras minor per festas es plu elefenin. Simon * Me nota ce Wikia ia comensa inclui automatida la frase prima de tre articles acaso elejeda, a la fini de cada paje, su la titulo "Leje plu". Esta es multe iritante e fol, car el confusa la resultas trovada par xercadores esterna, como Google. Un xercador catalogi la frases cual ia es acaso incluida cuando el ia visita la paje, ma estas no es vera un parte de la paje, e los no va es trovable cuando un person xercante visita... Simon **me ia nota estas, e odi los! ma me no pote trova un metodo per elimina los. en me surfador, los es en leteras plu grande ce la testo major, e estende ultra se spasios ance! multe fea. jorj **Me ia elimina los par un cambia a la stilos. Bon perde! (Ma nos debe espeta asta cuando la servadores de Wikia refresci se memorias aidante.) Simon * oportun: + convenient * En la pasada, "sola" ia es no sola un averbo ma ance un determinante. Resente, nos ia elimina el como un determinante. Acel es bon. Ma, en loca, nos debe usa "unica" o "solitar", cual pare tro forte a veses. Me sujesta ce un bon solve ta es simple la usa de "un": "the only thing in the fridge" = "la un cosa en la friador", etc. Simon **"un" es bon, ma como on dise "la sola cosa's' en la friador? ance, me no vide "solitar" como tro forte. jorj